Such a Dork
by Amelie N
Summary: Who wants out of character, predictable, cheesy fluff? Click here. CS, you have been warned. This is really, really cheesy. Sorry guys.


**Disclaimer**: Still hasn't changed. Just look at this fic. Do you really think I'm worth suing? I think not. Pity me, and give me reviews to feed me!

**Summary: **Pointless, short, out of character fluff, because I was in the mood (hell, when am I ever _not _in the mood?) C/S, you've been warned. Rating for swearing.

**Authors Note: **I will be even more clear this time and spell it out. Please review, but: No. Flames. Please. Not that you'll listen to me even if I beg (lol), but I will not lose faith. Thanks to all the people who reviewed my last one with knid words. To the others (you know who you are), I have a message. I am slightly hurt that you can't even think of a personal insult for me, after all, if you're going to send me something like that, don't you think I deserve one that is different to theone you sent to the 50 other people? So yeah, to all the others, thank you so, so much.

Ok, the ramble is over. Cheesy ending. That seems to be my new thing. And I may have attempted to be funny at a few bits. Sorry about that. Please R&R.

**Such a dork**

"Hey, did you hear about Catherine?"

Sara tried her best not to look interested. "No. What about her?" Chances were she already knew. Usually, she was first to know about anything Catharine related. Not that Greg knew this. Because, really, it wasn't supposed to happen. But how could she help herself? The woman was so beautiful, inside and out.

'God', she thought, disgusted at herself. 'When the hell did I turn into such as sap?' She looked up at Greg, wondering what he was going to tell her.

"She got a job offer from Anderson." Sara's mind began racing. Anderson…the guy who was here for the press conference with Ecklie…'co-operation between the Nevada and Indiana authorities resulted in the arrest of….'. Yes, she remembered. The guy was almost as stuck up as Ecklie, and wouldn't want the involvement of his crime lab out-shone by them. She remembered feeling the urge to punch him several times when he had openly leered at Catherine, but this…

"What did she say?" Sara felt a sudden panic. Catherine wouldn't leave Vegas. Right? She had family here. She liked it here. Lindsey went to school here…

"Sara, are you ok?" His friend was growing whiter by the second.

"Greg! What did she say?" She was trying not to panic. It wasn't working well. What was she going to do if Catherine wasn't there anymore? Some days, the sole reason she dragged herself out of bed and made herself look half way decent was because she knew she was going to see Catherine. Stupid. Pathetic. She had never been in love, not like this. When everything about Catherine just made her more beautiful.

When Sara had realized her attraction, she had tried her best to keep her temper with the other woman. She feared that she may loose all her self control if the blonde yelled at her again. With her hand on her hip, and all that electricity between them. She just wanted to slam her to the nearest wall. So she tried her best to stay calm.

That was a bust. Instead of it being just physical, she had started having deeper feelings for the woman. Had seen different sides of her that had previously been off bounds. The mother. The friend. And most importantly, just Catherine. Not 'Catherine-the-super-woman Willows', but a woman who had her dreams shattered. Who had to fight the odds, and had won, and then spent the rest of her life fighting and winning again and again, against the prejudices, the hardships, the pain.

And now, apparently, the woman she wanted was being offered a job thousands of miles apart, in a state far, far away. Away from Vegas. From the lab. From her.

"I don't know, Hodges told me in passing." _Hodges. _If Hodges knew, it must have already happened a while ago. But maybe it wasn't too late to change her mind if…No, no, no. Catherine was not moving to Indiana. She quickly rushed out of the lab, leaving a startled Greg behind. She had to find someone who knew Cath's answer. She saw Warrick and Nick in the break room. She was about to enter, when she heard their conversation and stopped.

"That guy has some nerve. I mean, he knows she has a kid, right? "

"I think that was the centre of his argument. And Catherine had to admit he has a point – Indianapolis is a hell of a lot safer than Vegas. The offer is very attractive too. We all know that Cath would love more time with Lindsey, and working half way normal hours might be just the right thing."

"But what about her sister? And does she really think taking Lindsey out of her school and away from her friends is a wise move right now?"

"I asked her about that too. But she said that it might be just the thing to help Lindsey right now. A new start and all that. And about Nancy, I don't know. They could probably phone each other or something…"

Sara felt something pump through her body, an unfamiliar rush pulsed through her veins. Despair and panic could wait. Suddenly, fear of rejection and losing a valued friendship didn't matter any longer. She had to find Catherine. Had to try everything to get her to stay.

She was in her office, sitting at her desk and starring at the picture if Lindsey on her desk. For the slightest of moments, hesitation froze her. Was it wise to jump this on the other woman right now? The decision had probably not been easy, and this was for her and Lindsey, after all. But then Sara thought 'to hell with it'. Taking Lindsey out of her familiar surroundings wasn't going to solve the problems if the issues lay much deeper. And Sara knew that is she didn't take the chance now, she might never be able to. She would lose Catherine forever.

Well, that truth certainly sunk in. Suddenly, she felt the adrenaline, and even a little anger. She, Sara Sidle, kick-ass CSI, was not going to let some stuck-up, arrogant publicity junkie snatch away her lady right from under her nose.

She knocked and entered. Catherine smiled up at her. "Hey Sara. What can I do for you?"

Sara felt her breath catch. But she would not let herself falter. She saw Catherine's curious expression at her determined stance, and decided to, for once, just to jump without a safety net, and hope that she would land softly. Otherwise she might be stuck up there forever, while the people around her leapt off, leaving her alone. Including Catherine.

"I heard about Anderson…" Nice, Sidle. A causal opening.

"Yeah, I was really surprised. I mean, the guy had known me for like, a day, and then he makes this really amazing offer. I asked him about that of course, and he said he'd looked me up and read about my cases and stuff, and that I was just the person for the job."

She was rambling. Catherine only ever rambled when she was happy or nervous. Shit. So she was happy. Well fuck, she'd come this far.

"Cath, I need to tell you something." The blonde effectively shut up and looked expectantly at Sara. She wiped her sweating palms on her pants, trying to calm her raging nerves. This was it.

"I don't want you to leave. No, let me finish…" she held up her hand to silence the blonde, who looked at her with those baby blues opened wide.

"I know this will sound selfish and crazy and I know that this will make our relationship really awkward from now on but…" she searched desperately for the words that were screaming to get out. Too long had they been imprisoned. She let herself fall.

"What I'm trying to say is that I think I'm falling in love with you. You will think I'm crazy and I probably am if I'm actually telling you this, but I can't bear the thought of you leaving and I just…wanted to, well, tell you, you know , so that…you…know," she finished somewhat lamely.

"Sara, what the hell are you talking about?" Okay. Whatever she had been expecting, _tha_t was not it.

"Please don't make me say all that again," she pleaded in a somewhat feeble voice.

"Who the hell told you I had accepted?"

Ok, what? "What?"

"I told Anderson that, yeah, the offer was attractive, but that Vegas was my home. I've made it my home, and I sure as hell am not going to go and leave everyone I love behind!"

Oh, shit. Shit, shit, shit. She had just declared her love to the woman of her dreams because she thought she was going to lose her, only to find out that she had just opened herself up, jumped from that edge, for nothing. Shit, alright. She was such a dork, and people had always told her it would get her into trouble one day.

"Uh, I don't know what to say, I, uh, I'm sorry to throw all that at you, I'll go now, catch you later…"

'I need to get out of here' was all Sara could think of.

"Wait." It was a request, but it was the kind you didn't disobey if you valued your life.

Catherine got up from behind the desk and moved to stand in front of her.

"There's another reason I stayed. I kind of figured you might like me, you know, as more than a friend. I mean, you were careful but I caught you staring at me, and then you'd make all these remarks…. "

'Smooth Sidle .You're a real subtle one, aren't you?'

"…so I thought that maybe, if I stayed in Vegas, I'd have some more _lucrative _offers. What do you think, Sara?"

'Oh god. Shit. Wow.' Catherine gently brushed her lips against Sara's ear, then gently against her cheek. And then they softly brushed her mouth. Maybe she should go for the subtle approach more often.

Thank god she was such a dork

* * *

Told you so... Ok, now I think you should review. I might get depressed because I too am a dork, and unlike Sara I have no Catherine to cheer me up. looks at you through cyber space with puppy eyes. Amelie. 


End file.
